Tired
by meischuyler0404
Summary: ¿Akane cansada de Ranma? No si él podía evitarlo One-shot


Akane suspiró de nuevo.

Ya estaba cansada de la misma situación de siempre.

De nuevo, las otras dos auto proclamadas prometidas del chico, junto a la hermana pirada del loco de Kuno, habían ido al dojo a hacerle una "visita" a su amado.

Veía como Ranma intentaba evitarlas mientras la miraba a ella de reojo con miedo a su próximo estalle de furia y celos. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

La chica se levantó serena con los ojos cerrados y salió de la sala de estar en dirección a las escaleras.

Ranma se le quedó viendo confundido sin prestarles atención a los grititos y caricias de las chicas acosadoras.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa...?"

-¿Que te pasa?

Silencio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Akane no se dignó a mirarlo. Siguió fingiendo que escribía algo muy importante en su cuaderno.

Ranma se colocó frente a ella por la esquina del escritorio mientras que ella evitó su mirada.

-Akane, no me ignores-exclamó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Al final, la chica suspiró y cerró el cuaderno. Pero no lo miró.

-Siempre es lo mismo, Ranma…-susurró al fin.

El chico alzó una ceja confundido algo temeroso del camino al que conducía esa frase.

-¿A...A qué te refieres...?

-Me refiero a que estoy cansada- subió la voz mirándolo de golpe, asustándolo- Estoy cansada de las prometidas, de todos los estúpidos enemigos, de...-se cortó en esa última frase cerrando los ojos.

Ranma se preocupó. ¿Estaría cansada de _él_ ?

Sin darse cuenta, la chica ya se había levantado de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta para huir antes de salir más herida, pero algo la detuvo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su prometido, que esperaban serios.

-¿De qué, Akane?-preguntó sin soltarle la mano.

La peliazul esquivó sus ojos cristalinos. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-De...-susurró- de nosotros...-levantó la mirada con decisión encontrándose con la expresión sorprendida de Ranma. Pero él solo le apretó más la mano-¡De que todo vaya tan lento y siga exactamente igual a cuando viniste! ¡De eso, Ranma!-explotó.

El chico la miró en infinito silencio y acarició su mano con su pulgar lentamente.

-Lo siento...Todo...todo es mi culpa Akane... Nunca he sabido como actuar en situaciones así-comenzó a hablar titubeante y rápido, como si de un momento a ltro fuese a golpearle- y siempre tengo que abrir la boca. Cuando parece que avanzamos siempre hay un muro o un malentendido y-

Se cortó con brusquedad al notar las lágrimas en el borde de los ojos almendrados de su prometida.

-No..No, Akane, por favor, no me lo compliques más...

La chica apartó su mirada de nuevo para que no la viese llorar.

-Nuestro orgullo siempre ha sido más grande que...

-¿Que qué, Ranma?-preguntó seria mirándolo.

-Lo siento. Todo es mi culpa-repitió -Si quieres romper el compromiso, yo...

-¿Qué?-exclamó apartándose las lágrimas con su mano libre- ¡Claro que no quiero, idiota! Solo quiero un cambio ¡ Algo que me demuestre que esto vale la pena! Sé que no sientes lo mismo y...-comenzó a añadir con timidez.

Ranma la miró enternecido. ¿Cómo que no sentía lo mismo? Si será boba.

Toda esa conversación indicaba que ella estaba enamorada de él, y él de ella.

Y eso lo pilló por sorpresa mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Espera...¿Eso significa qué...?

-Termina la frase Ranma -pidió.

-¿Que tú también estás enamorada de mí...?-terminó temeroso.

Por fin había hecho la pregunta. Por fin había soltado la bomba que antes no había soltado por temor a la respuesta, al rechazo.

-¿Has...has dicho "también"?-preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

Ranma levantó la cabeza esperanzado encontrándose con los brillantes ojos y las acaloradas mejillas cubiertas por hilos brillantes de lágrimas de Akane.

-Ay, Akane...-susurró nervioso- Pero no llores...

De pronto, Akane le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos en un abrazo sincero. Ranma parpadeó perplejo. ¿Había dicho "también"?

Sin darle más vuelta, le respondió el anhelado abrazo hundiendo la cara en su pequeño hombro. Absorbiendo su aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Ranma se separó de ella lentamente a regañadientes. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Tímidos por lo que acababa de suceder. Puso una mano temerosa en la mejilla de la chica y limpió con el pulgar el rastro de lágrimas y sonrió.

Se acercó a ella, pensando si debía pedir permiso o no, si no iba muy rápido, si su corazón no iba a salirse de su pecho o si no lo madaría a volar por su atrevimiento. Pero ella también se acercó. Más decidida que él.

Sin pensarlo más, cerraron los ojos y sus labios al fin se unieron. Al principio en un leve roce tímido y suave, casi inexistente, hasta que él decidió posar una mano en su pequeña cintura y otra en su cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello. Dándose cuenta de los suave que era este, de lo delgada que estaba aunque él siempre la insultase sin razón sobre su peso. Hundieron más los labios en los del otro dejándose llevar de la dulce sensación que les provocaba un ardor en el estómago casi hasta agradable.

Akane, sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa sobre los labios de su prometido y él lo notó. Se separó de ella temeroso, aún sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Habían pasado de insultarse, pegarse y discutir a ESO.

-¿Q-qué pasa...?-preguntó en un murmullo mirando la sonrisa de la chica que no apartaba sus ojos de él- ¿He hecho algo mal o-?

Akane negó con la cabeza divertida, con todas las mariposas revoloteando por todo su estómago.

La chica volvió a abrazarlo confundiéndolo aún más, aunque eso no le impidió devolvérselo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó por si acaso.

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Ranma...

Epílogo

-Así que estás enamorada de mí.

-Y tú de mí-contraatacó sin mirarle.

Ranma miró el cielo pensativo sin dejar de andar sobre la valla que daba al río.

Tras la GRAN revelación, ambos decidieron dejar la casa para dar un paseo y hablar sin el peligro de que todos los espiasen. Había sido un milagro que no hubieran visto "eso".

-Mmm. Seguro que yo me enamoré primero-comentó como un niño pequeño sacándole la lengua.

-Aah-sonrió la chica divertida volteando para mirarlo- Así que lo admites...

Ranma se sonrojó de golpe y apartó la vista.

-Bueno...ya de nada me sirve negarlo...

-Entonces...

-¿Entonces qué?-inquirió curioso bajando de la valla para andar junto a ella.

-Entonces somos novios oficiales ahora, ¿no?

Su sonrojo aumentó. Lo había pensado, pero lo confundió oirlo de los labios de Akane.

-Supongo...-balbuceó apartando de nuevo la mirada.

-¿Supones? Creo que será mejor sincerarnos ahora, Ranma o-

-Que sí, que sí. Estamos saliendo oficialmente, boba. ¿Contenta?

Akane sonrió.

-Solo si tú lo estás también.

Ranma pensó en lo bonita que era su sonrisa. En lo bonita que era ella.

-Lo estoy.

-Aunque será mejor ocultarlo por ahora. Probablemente nos obligarían inmediatamente a casarnos. Quiero que todo vaya bien, así que será mejor llevarlo lentamente.

Ranma asintió en su mente dándole la razón.

-¿Entonces no quieres casarte?-pensó en voz alta.

Akane lo miró de golpe como asustada.

-Yo no he dicho eso. No quiero casarme ahora-aclaró.

-O sea que si querrás. En un futuro.

-Claro.

-Yo también...

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ahm, ¡nada...!

Akane lo miró desconfiada para después sonreír de nuevo negando con la cabeza.

-Tendremos que seguir actuando normalmente cuando estemos con gente-siguió él trazando un plan en su cabeza.

-Exacto. No deben sospechar de nada por ahora.

-Pero si podemos...emm, hacer ESAS cosas cuando estemos...

Akane rió por su ingenuidad en esos temas.

-Serás pervertido.

-¡Oye!

-Niño tonto.

-Niña boba.

Se cogieron de la mano algo tímidos mirando a otro lado y continuaron caminando. Más cerca de lo normal.

-Ranma...

Nada.

-Ranma, despierta, bobo, o llegaremos tarde...

Lo pinchó con un dedo en el hombro intentando ser sutíl.

-Te quiero, idiota, pero como no te levantes ahora mismo te despertaré como hacía antes. Con un barril con agua y golpes.

Ranma se incorporó de golpe mirándola con algo de temor.

-Sshh...te podría haber oído-susurró refiriéndose al panda que roncaba como un tronco junto a ellos-Además, has dicho que me quieres...-alzó las cejas con una sonrisa.

Akane echó los ojos al cielo sonrojada ignorandolo para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pues date prisa si no quieres que eso cambie-comentó firme mientras cerraba la puerta. Pero al final, le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa antes de correr la puerta por completo.

Ranma sonrió para él.

-Yo también te quiero, marimacho.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! No soy tan nueva en esto de la escritura, pero si en nuestro cabezota trenzudo.

Solo digo que tengo grandes proyectos de estos dos...

-Mei-s


End file.
